2000 Chum Bucket 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Chum Bucket 500 @ Citiesville Motor Speedway, October 29th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf Shepherd) Number Of Laps * 334 Number Of Cautions * 9 Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-special begins inside Edd and Jackie's hauler with Edd, Jackie, Timmy, Bubbles, Ed, Bloo, Mac, Barttercup, Kevin, Rolf, Sheen, Blossom and Jimmy Neutron eating breakfast) * Edd (in a complete and nervous wreck, sobbing as he ate his breakfast grapefruit): It's so tragic the way Eddwin crashed! *sobs hysterically like he did in the EENE episode, "A Case of Ed"* * Jackie: *shushes him calmly* Oh, Eddward. Hon, I know it's been months since Eddwin's fatal accident, but still, we're all sad and sorry he's gone. * Kevin: And don't we know it. He'd still be alive if it weren't for that Dorkette, Vicky! * Sheen: Why must the good die young?! Eddwin Marion will be avenged the way Ultra-Lord would when a close one to him dies! * Ed: You are right, Sheen! We are Team FASTEX, you REXCOR meanies! * Bloo: Yeah! We should sneak into the NASCAR garage WAY before race time and sabotage their cars! *chuckles* It's perfect! * Mac: Bloo! You know that's cheating. We're Team FASTEX and our team DOESN'T cheat! * Bloo: Geez, just trying to be helpful. And don't get me started on Cheese (referring to the very Foster's character)...who I'm glad is NOT my brother! * Blossom: *horrified gasp* Bloo! How can you say that now when poor Edd is a complete and nervous wreck?! * Jimmy: Blossom's right, Bloo. Eddwin's fatal accident, while months ago, was a horrible accident to have witnessed and nobody deserves to suffer this severe depression over a lost blood sibling or relative. Edd seems to be suffering from the haunting memory of his brother's death. * Buttercup: You said it, Jimbo. And what's worse is we're racing in Citiesville where he and the other Busch series drivers raced that day! Or as I I like to call it, S*bleep*iesville! * Rolf: Son of a gun! Why must you use foul language, she named after the flower weed?! * Timmy: Rolf, chill. First of all, show some respect to Buttercup's name. Second, with a town like Citiesville, I don't blame her for her slip of the tongue OR Edd's bogus state lately. This is not only the city Eddwin suffered in his fatal accident, but it's also the same city Buttercup and her sisters were treated so horribly! (referring to the Powerpuff Girls episode, "Town and Out") * Blossom: That's right, Timmy. An older girl made fun of our dresses and she, everyone, and even the bus driver all laughed at us. * Bubbles: Some mean older kids shot spitballs at us in class. Then the mean teacher made us sit at the "time out" desk when we tried to get his permission to fly out of class and save the city when it was on fire. * Buttercup: And the punk mayor of Citiesville flipped his s*beep* at us over a lousy bridge we destroyed when it was all for catching some stupid criminals! * Blossom: Don't forget about us being forbidden to use our powers after our destruction of the bridge and we had to walk all the way back to our horrible motel when we were in a "no-fly" zone. * Bubbles: (sniffles; sobbing tone) Stupid laws...! I wouldn't have been pooped on by that pigeon if it weren't for Citiesville...! (sad gasps) * Buttercup: Not to mention I got gum on my shoe and that the people we passed on the streets of Citiesville were AND ARE total creeps! * Blossom: Our dad also said he liked it in Citiesville... * Bubbles: Right, but when we told him we hated it in Citiesville, he admitted that he was being picked on at work! * Buttercup: Yeah, and what a kick in the heiny that was to have found out! * Jimmy: Pukin' pluto! No wonder you all hate this city! But no doubt Eddwin suffered the worst out of everyone on Team FASTEX Winston Cup OR Busch Series! * Bart: Yo. Word is is that everyone in Citiesville, no surprise, actually are REXCOR fans and boo and jeer FASTEX every chance they get! * Bubbles: I know. I'm so scared to race today! Everyone in Citiesville will boo me and make fun of me! (cries in fear) * Timmy: (comforts her) Aw, cheer up, Bubbly Bunny. You aren't the only one that's scared here. * Edd (in tears/still a complete nervous wreck): Quite right, Timmy. My poor brother was killed in a racing crash in this very city on the very same track. Just the thought of racing where he once did, *nervous choke* and never to race again! *cries* (cries hysterically) * (Jackie comforts him) * Blossom: Don't worry, everyone. We'll get through this. This is OUR chance to show Citiesville what kind of team we are! I, along with Bubbles and Buttercup will conquer the Citysville citizens for their cruelty towards us! Edd will cope his best on the racetrack his brother died on. AND we WILL bring home the gold! * Sheen:...That...speech...was...awesome! * Ed: Do you think there will be a reception? * Kevin: Normally, Double-D always does this schtick, but since he's a wallowing wreck...stay with us, Dork. * Ed: Roger wilco, Kevin! * Jackie: Hear that, Double-Dear? * Edd: *sniffles* Y-y-yes, hon. Still, I don't know if I can race under all this pain and anxiety I'm under! * Bubbles: Me neither! (cries) * Timmy: Don't worry, Bubsy. I'll be on the track with you. Any Citysville citizens that wanna boo you, I'll be there to defend ya and cuss them out if they REALLY ask for it! * Jackie: And remember, Eddward, Mr. Fassler gave me permission to be your crew chief for this race. So I'll be there to get you through the race even though you won't see me. But my voice will be AUDIBLE in your head. * Edd: *sniffles; tearful smile* B-b-b-bless you, my g-g-g-guardian a-a-a-angel... Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The PRN Commentators for this wiki-race will be Mark Garoow and Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (in Turns 1 & 2), and Pat Patterson (On the backstretch, backstraightaway, and in Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Jim Noble, Brad Gillie, Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Brendan Gaughan, Hermie Sadler, and Krista Voda. * This is the last scheduled night race of the season. * This is the only racetrack that Team REXCOR is cheered, and that Team Fastex is booed and jeered. * The Citiesville Motor Speedway is Edd's most feared racetrack, because he lost his brother, Eddwin Marion in a late-race crash at the same facility back in March before the "My Little Pony: Friendship Is NASCAR" 500. * Citiesville Motor Speedway is a spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway. Citiesville Motor Speedway (spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N_0EQ95C90&t=181s Category:Browse